The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often require human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is always desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
Computing systems may be mobile so that users may carry these systems as they travel, shop, work, etc. A mobile computing device may host a number of concurrently running apps, each capable of network communication. A component of the operating system of the mobile computing device, one of the apps, or a combination of the two may allow a user of the mobile computing device to connect to a server through a VPN head-end. The application may allow data to be communicated between the mobile computing device and the server. This connection may allow another application to connect to the same server and allow data to be communicated between the server and the other application. This may allow the other application to acquire data from the server that the policy of the server would not allow to be shared with the other application or to inject data the policy would not allow to be injected on the server.